


IN THE ZONE

by Naneun_Cheonsaya



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Awkwardness, Badass, Birthday, Bisexual Female Character, Camping, Coming of Age, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Illnesses, Injury, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, Loss of Parent(s), Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Musicians, Panic Attacks, Performance Art, Psychological Trauma, Secret Crush, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Team Bonding, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naneun_Cheonsaya/pseuds/Naneun_Cheonsaya
Summary: In the year 2020, Big Hit will release a new girl group, many years after GLAM. Will they be a success or a flop?With the help of their seniors, BTS, the 7 member group, ZONA conquered the industry by storm. Their seniors, BTS mentored them through "3-month-training with Bangtan" a YouTube documentary of the girls' training. In that short period, they were able to enhance their skills in performing and even in making their own music.The two groups captured the hearts of their fans with their adorable sibling-kind of relationship which broke the stereotyping of the public regarding the male-female friendship among idols. But will they be able to keep this clean image? What will the girls encounter on their journey to stardom?
Kudos: 9





	1. IN THE ZONE

Year 2020, BTS is preparing for their comeback for the year, a brand new album, “Metamorphosis” that will mainly focus on their new musical approach, and a more mature concept. By the 1st quarter of the year, they will begin the MV shooting, and preparations for their live promotions. And by 2021, they would be busy in their world tour. Alongside this busy schedule, Bang PD-nim called out for a company meeting to discuss the coming events. 

“Everyone, this coming years will be very busy for the whole company. BTS will be preparing for their comeback album, live promotions and a world tour. TXT is still near the end of their promotions, and afterwards they will be preparing for another comeback. But there’s another matter we have to focus on. BTS, I will need your hands-on help on this, since your album is already done, what’s left is the promotional activities, that I know you can manage.” The boys started to look at each other trying to figure out what he means. “Where are the girls?” Bang PD-nim asked the staff. The boys’ eyes widened at what he said. “Girls?” they all whispered to each other. Left and right, asking what other thinks. Speculations filled the room as they wait for the door to open and put an end to all questions. 

The staff opened the door and signaled a group of girls to enter the conference room. Everyone stood up to greet. Each girl bowed to everyone in the room. They lined up behind Bang PD-nim greeting everyone with their group greeting, “2,3! We’re in the zone! Hello everyone, we are ZONA!” The boys’ faces were filled with awe; they all clapped their hands praising the synchronization of the girls’ greeting. Bang PD-nim also acted like a proud father. “Thank you so much girls, please take your seats at our very VERY long table.” They sat across BTS. 

“Before we formally introduce the girls, I just want to ease all confusions first as I can see all your baffled faces. These girls, ZONA, will be our newest girl group after a very long time. Isn’t it refreshing to see new female faces in the building?” They all cracked up, making the atmosphere lighter. “Oh, where is the creative team? I’d like to hear the concept straight from them.” The creative director walked towards Bang PD-nim and the light turned off as the logo of the girl group flashed the screen. The production head started to explain the girl group concept. “After very long years that we’ve worked with boy groups such as BTS and TXT, we decided to release a girl group by the year 2021. They will be called ZONA. Their debut EP/album is still a work in progress but we want the girls to be more than a female version of BTS but we want them to have a very similar music and concept with BTS, powerful rap, versatile vocals, and iconic dance moves. Their name ZONA is derived from the word Amazona which is the image we want them to give off to the audience, strong, intelligent, and definitely not a push over, but not too aggressive group of girls like the Amazons, a tribe of warrior women. Their group will be consisting of 7 members and each member will represent 1 color from the rainbow, we’ll announce the color designation as we introduce the girls individually. Those colors will resemble their identity throughout their career. We will use it every time they will have a comeback for the people to easily recognize them. For their looks, we’re still gathering some references we can use for their concepts. For a start, we’re thinking of 2 contradicting concepts for their look, 1 is with a very strong and warrior-like costumes, and the other 1 is gentle but fierce Greek goddesses.” He said as he flashed reference pictures on the screen.


	2. Welcome to the Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang-PDnim introduces their female trainees. Find out who they are..

“May we ask the girls to introduce themselves? Eun Ha, please start.” The CD (creative director) said as the lights went back on. A 5’5” girl stood up beside Bang PD-nim, and across RM. She has a long straight hair that flows all the way through her back and wide expressive eyes. She spoke with confidence. 

“Hello everyone, I’m pleased to meet you all. I’m Park Eun Ha, I will be using the stage name “Nova” in relation to my real name Eun Ha which means “galaxy”. I’m 21 years old, born on December 10, 1998. I will be the Leader and lead vocalist of ZONA. I produce songs, play violin and it’s my first instrument. I was also born and raised in Seoul. Pleased to meet you all! Please take care of us!” She bowed and sat back on her chair, and then the girl with the flat bangs, stands 5’7” and has that mature and fierce aura beside her stood up. 

“Hello everyone, I’m Aoi Fujizaki, a.k.a Z. Full blood Japanese, 22 y/o born on September 5, 1997, and I’m the group’s eldest. I’m the main rapper, and sub vocalist. Pleased to meet you all!” She sat down as the cycle continues. 

“Hello everyone! I’m Honey (han-nyey)” Stands 5’5”, her skin is pale white but her lips are pink as a rose. Her smile is sweet like honey, and it radiates throughout the room. “My real name is Jeon Han Ae, 20 y/o born on May 20, 1999. Main dancer, rapper, sub-vocalist, and face of the group.” She finished her spiel with aegyo that made everyone crack up. “Thank you Honey, Eun Ji..” CD said after laughing. 

"Hello! I’m Ga Eun Ji, 18 y/o, born on October 21, 2001. I will be the center of the group, I rap, sing, dance, and compose songs. Hope to make more songs with you all.” She stands 5’6” with a boyish look and bob haircut.

“Hello everyone!” They all wowed at the sight of a 5’7” girl with long curly ginger hair, green doll-like eyes, elegant smile, and who gives off the aura of a modern English royalty. “I’m Isabella Hudson, you can call me Bella, half Korean, half English. 20 y/o and was born on June 16, 1999. I’m the visual and main vocalist of ZONA. It’s a pleasure working with everyone!” Next to her is another beauty with that graceful ballerina build, stands 5’6” with naturally tanned skin. 

“Hello everyone! Pleasure to meet you all! I’m Maliya Aromdee, Mali for short. I’m a natural born Thai but I live here now in Korea with my family. I’m the main dancer and sub-vocalist of ZONA!” Last but not the least is a jumpy girl with shoulder-length wavy hair, round eyes, and stands 5’6”. 

“Hello everyone! I’m Jia, Seo Ji Ah. 17 y/o born on November 22, 2002, I’m the youngest, but I won’t let the unnies bully me.” Everyone cracked up again. “I’m the lead rapper, and sub-vocalist. Break it down.” She said adding up to the laughs. 

All 7 girls stood up and did their group introduction again. “2,3! We’re in the zone! Hello everyone, we are ZONA!” Everyone clapped their hands as the girls took their seats.  
“Before we move on to the meeting proper, I just want to hear from BTS, what is your first impression to these girls?” Bang PD-nim silenced the applause but with his question, the room was filled with commotion. “WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!” Everyone stopped as Suga yelled. “Before anything else, where did you get these girls?” Suga faced Bang PD-nim who’s laughing as he points the girls who are also laughing at his question too. “And-and why is it that they are all so tall?!” Jimin exclaimed as he stood up acting offended. Laughs filled the room even louder than before. “But honestly I sense a very positive vibe from you girls. I’m very sure you’ll be a great hit.” RM said as the noise dies down. “And I just want to commend their visuals..WOW..you ladies are so beautiful. Everyone is eye-catching.” V said as he gestures OK on both his hands. “Yeah! Yeah! So full of energy, I like that, right Hanyey!” JHope stood up to give Honey a high-five. “I cracked up at..” Jin mimicked Honey’s aegyo which is even funnier than what Honey did. After laughing, they all looked at Jungkook. “Eh? What is it?” He said looking at them with a confused face. “Everyone shared their comments. Don’t just sit there and laugh silently.” Jimin said beside him. Their maknae being shy around girls again, he scratched his head while smiling. “I don’t know..” Jungkook said while rubbing his chest still smiling. “I just suddenly felt weird. Looking at them, and thinking of TXT. I honestly feel so old.” The whole conference room was filled with laughter. “I-I feel like I have to be responsible for them now because I’m older, I’m not the maknae anymore.” He continued to speak in spite of the noise. The boys stood up to cuddle him, and pat his head. “You’re still our grown up baby Kookie.” RM said patting his head. “He’s really grown up now. Kookie-ah you’re making hyung cry of too much laughter.” Jin said hugging Jungkook from behind. 

“Okay settle down, settle down.” Bang PD-nim said while wiping his watery eyes. “I think I’ve heard what I wanted to hear.” He chuckled. “Has everyone calmed down now? It’s time for the best part.” He said looking at everyone.


	3. Collaborative Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Bang PDnim's plan for BTS and the trainees? What is the best part he's referring to?

Everyone’s face stiffened for a moment. “We have been planning this debut since 2018. We formed a girl group; let them train secretly so you boys, BTS could focus on your rising career. Since we couldn’t hold an on-site audition, we had internal auditions, wherein we did scouting in schools, on the streets, online, even in the other entertainment agencies. And there we met these beautiful ladies. Initially, back in 2018, they were 9. I was planning to debut 9 members, but the 2 of them had a change of heart and backed off before starting the training. I thought of releasing a 7 member girl group counterpart of BTS but the production team did not agree with me, so I had them figure out new ideas for the 7 girls.” Suga raised his hand. “The Prod Team was right.” RM chuckled with what Suga said. “We also, wouldn’t want them to stand behind our shadows as their seniors. We want them to have their own spotlight. Shine their own light. So that was a great idea.” Suga said shoving a thumbs up. “Bang PD-nim, can I ask. We’ve been here in the company most of our lives but how come we haven’t come across them in the hallways or something?” V asks with all honesty. “Well I was going to say, I had them use the new building at the back. There’s a practice room made for them. It’s still ongoing but some of the floors can be used already. They have another entrance there so that answers how you guys haven’t seen them throughout the years. You guys are not very well aware, but some of these girls already worked with you in the past, right Honey?” PD-nim asked. “Yes. I was one of the backup dancers during We Are Bulletproof era.” All the boys said “oooohhhh” in harmony. “But now, that they’ve finally revealed them to you, they will still use the practice room at the back building. That is formally reserved for you girls. Okay?” PD-nim heard a synchronized “Thank you” from the girls.

“Now, the main reason BTS and ZONA is here in the same room is that..” He stopped and looked around the room. “Anyone have an idea?” There was silence for a second. “Collab?” Jungkook said. And PD-nim stood up and shoot an invisible arrow on Jungkook. “BULLSEYE! 10 points for the Golden Maknae!” Everyone laughed and rubbed Jungkook’s back. “I would want you boys to accompany the girls in preparing for their debut. But since your comeback and world tour is scheduled next year, it’ll be hard to balance things. So before I go on, I’ll let you guys decide now. Do we push through with the collaboration/mentoring?” The boys looked at each other. “I’d say let’s do that. But what do you guys think?” RM said facing the members. “It’s a great idea. But what kind of collab are we doing?” Suga said. “What I have in mind is that in one of your MVs for the new album, have the girls participate in it. You can also use some of their voices in recordings. But what I want to put focus on is the making of the whole EP, the songwriting and producing of songs. I want you guys to help them out on that. The collab I have in mind is not that of the BTS x ZONA kind of thing, but more on the shadow side, on the behind-the-scenes. If you don’t want them to be on your shadows, well you can be in their shadows supporting them from behind. Not only that, these could help them in their training, be exposed on what you guys do. Give them life lessons, just anything that could help them improve themselves.” The boys were nodding in agreement. “So what do you say?” RM looked at the boys again. Jimin, Jungkook, V, Jin, JHope and RM are showing thumbs up while Suga is leaning on the table with his left hand on his chin, probably thinking about it since he focuses on the producing of songs. “I’d say..” he suddenly stood up and smashed the table. “LET’S DO THIS!!” Then he gestured the boys to do a group chant, putting their hands together to shout FIGHTING! The boys stood up to put their hands together, and so did the girls. They shouted “FIGHTING!” Then everyone in the room clapped their hands. 

“Oh were you there all this time?” JHope noticed the camera man on his side. He had no idea they were being filmed all throughout. He thought it was a formal meeting where everything is confidential. “I had them running so I can have proof of this moment.” Bang PD-nim said. That made the whole room crack up again.

“So when are we gonna start?” the impatient grandpa Suga asked. Bang-PD faced him. “I’d say this week, but I’ll let you guys decide on that.” The production team head raised his hand. “Oh! Right, the prod has something to say.” Bang-PD said as the prod head stood up to be seen by everyone. “We have a youtube series proposal. Since you will be accompanying the girls in their debut, we thought of documenting it as BTS trainee teachers for 3 months.” The boys raised their brows at the “3 months” part. “So we will be uploading a 30-minute video every week to sum up your activities for the whole week. The training of the girls will be aired for 3 months but you can extend it as long as you want. Only the first 3 months will be aired. We’ll entitle the series, “3-month Training with Bangtan”. Then after the airing, we will upload cover videos of the girls as result of their training with you guys and we’ll also include their pre-debut videos.” They all wowed at the cover videos. “Girls, we will be distributing your personal cameras, you can use it to document your daily routines, a glimpse of your training, or just anything you’d want to show to your future fans. We will also set up a social media account for you girls, a few days before your debut. You can use it to interact with the fans. We’ll discuss about your personal accounts some other day, okay?” the girls nodded as response. 

“Wow, it seems like everything is already planned.” RM said. “Then it’s settled! Let’s do this!” He continued. “We’ll be in charge of the training sched right?” RM asked. “Yes, please coordinate with the staff about that and other things you will need.” Bang-PD said. “So are we good for today? Did I forget anything?” He asked looking at the staff. They signed “Nothing.” Then he stood up. “Then that concludes our meeting. Thank you all for your time. Let me know if you need my help. I’ll be in my office.” They all stood up and said thank you to each person in the room as courtesy. 

“Suga-hyung, let’s talk about this at the dorm.” RM said. He approached the girls, “Uhh. Eun Ha? Shall we, leaders, be the representative for each group?” “Ah yes! So we can communicate everything.” Eun Ha/Nova answered. RM holds his phone. “Can I get your number? So I can contact you anytime we come up with the schedule.” The boys looked at him suspiciously. “WHAT?” He growled in response. The hyung-line is smiling naughtily at him while the maknae-line is having a slow-clap session. “Wow. Smooth.” JHope whispered. The girls were just laughing while waiting for their unnie. “Thank you everyone!” RM said after putting his phone in his pocket. The boys were hitting their leader, teasing him until they reached the dorm. Meanwhile, the girls went back to the practice room to chat about the announcement. All were excited for the team up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***AUTHOR'S NOTES***
> 
> ANNYEONGHASEYO YEOREOBUN!!!
> 
> How was the story so far? I'm new here in AO3 so it would be a great help to leave some comments and feedbacks to my work.
> 
> Thanks for all the hits and kudos so far! Look forward for more chapters every week! Gomawoyo!!


	4. The Getting to Know Game Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before proceeding with the training with BTS, they plan a family dinner to get to know the trainees first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***AUTHOR'S NOTE***
> 
> Hello there!!! How is the story so far? I've come up with this concept because I really can't wait for Big Hit to release a girl group, FINALLY! Anyone with me? LOL
> 
> And I made it all happen on the year 2020 because, you know, we all had a tough time the whole year and some do-over would be much appreciated, right? LOL 
> 
> Well, I won't hold you for long..please continue reading this novel, faster chapter updates ahead! More works to come <3 
> 
> ***END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE***

The boys discussed about the announcement during their dinner at the dorm. “What do you guys think? Can we pull this off?” RM asked the members. They paused to think. “What should we do first?” RM asked again. “I think we should check out their skills first. I mean, we already know how they look, their visuals, we have to see their charisma while performing too, so we’d know how to help them.”Jimin suggested. “Yes, we have to come up with a lesson plan for 3 months and see what we can do after that.” Suga added. “Why don’t we ask the staff if we can have a copy of the girls’ audition piece? Or if they have any videos of the girls performing.” Jin added. “That’s right. Or we can watch them live. Having them perform in person is something different.” Jimin said. “Wait lemme see if they have social media accounts we can check.” V said. The boys looked at him suspiciously. “Yahh..you two..” JHope pointed at V and RM. “You shouldn’t even think about dating them okay? Let’s be professional. Let’s not see them as girls, but as our trainees.” JHope reminded them. “I am, Iam.” V quickly answered as the atmosphere felt awkward. 

“Let’s come up with a lesson plan now. Things we’ll teach them every day. Activities and tests they have to pass. We’ll divide the labor right? Like RM can handle the communication part, things they need to remember while communicating with fans and other artists on live shows and also a rapping lesson for the rappers right? I can give points about song producing. Hmm. What else..ah! JHope and Jimin can give dance lessons. V and Jungkook can give voice lessons, and Jin can give lessons on how to keep their visual good for the eyes, and other fan service. Did I get all the basics?” All agreed with Suga. “What’s left is the schedule. When do we start? Any suggestions?” Jimin raised his hand. “What if we start the getting to know stage next week? Let’s bond with them so they can be comfortable with us and us with them. We can’t just approach them and tell them do this, and do that. Though they might know us as BTS, I know they’ll respect us and welcome us with open arms, but it’s still different if we’ll be teachers to them right?” They all nodded. “Yes. Let’s gain their trust too, because along the way, we’ll be strict at some point, and we don’t want them to feel bad about us because of that. They might know us as artists, but technically they don’t know us as people, we might hurt them with our words or actions and we’ll never know because we thought it’s normal, but for them it’s new.” V explained. “What if we invite them for dinner and have a little chitchat like we’ve always wanted to do with our co-Big Hit artists? Aside from being teachers, we’ll be seniors, and family to them right?” Jungkook suggested. “Yes. I think that’s fine. Let’s cook for them.” Jin added. “Ah, you do the cooking, we’ll eat.” Suga turned him down. Laugh filled their dining room.

“We’ll do the training 5 days a week right? Can we handle it?” Suga asked. “I think it doesn’t have to be whole day every day? Like there will be days where we let them practice by themselves and we have like, do our own tasks for the rest of the day.” RM answered. “Can we work on their album during training too?” Jhope asked. “I think so. But maybe not during the 3 month broadcast, it may be a surprise for their soon-to-be fans or something?” RM answered. “AH! I know!” Suga exclaimed. “Yes, we really have to know them and their skills more since we’ll be helping out with their album. It’s not enough that the staff discussed the genre or feels they want to have, but it’s more important to know if the artist, themselves, can pull off that kind of concept.” The boys agreed with him. 

Before bed, Suga can’t stop thinking about the debut album for the girls so he had to do some research about their concept. Jungkook spotted him awake at the sofa at 12:30 midnight. “Hyung, you’re not sleepy yet?” Suga glanced at him. “I’m trying to look up for a genre of music that could fit the concept the staff discussed about ZONA. Their sound should fit their style.” Suga explained. “I thought we’ll have to get to know them first before coming up with anything?” Jungkook asked. “Yes, but I just have to ease my mind. I can’t sleep just thinking about it.” Suga said then RM went out of his room. “Ah! Good thing you’re still awake. I messaged Eun Ha about the dinner. They liked the idea and are asking if they can make a meal for us too.” Jungkook looked excited after mentioning food. “Uhh. You can ask Jin about that. Wait, is Eun Ha still awake?” Suga asked. “Hmm. She replied 5 minutes ago.” Suga let out his hand reaching for RM’s phone. RM handed it to him without hesitations. Suga called Eun Ha, Jungkook and RM panicked. “Are you out of your mind? It’s already late!” RM whispered for he doesn’t want to disturb other members with the ruckus. “Ahh. This hyung is really badass.” Jungkook patted Suga’s shoulders and sat beside him waiting for Eun Ha to pick up. After 2 rings she picked up, “Annyeong!” Eun Ha greeted. “Ah! You’re still awake?” Suga asked. “Yes. We’re just about to sleep now.” Eun Ha said in a polite tone. “BTW this is Suga. Before we all sleep, I was just wondering, about the album we’re making, do you girls have a specific genre in mind? So we can help you to easily come up with the songs.” “Uhh..Eun Ji has some ideas, and she also wrote lyrics for some songs but she’s not yet sure about the melody and how it would come out musically. I think it’s best to talk to her about that, but she’s gone to bed already.” Suga frowned. “Aw, okay.” “But tomorrow, I can tell her you asked, maybe she can send some recording to you or we can let you listen to it when we meet for dinner.” Eun Ha said. “Oh that’s cool. Thanks Eun Ha! Good night.” “Good night Suga-sunbaenim. Thank you!” Then they hang up. Jungkook and RM looked at him waiting for a response. He sighed. “Eun Ji was the one writing the songs, but she’s already asleep. She said they’ll try to send it to us tomorrow or maybe during our dinner.” Suga said. “Wow they have a song writer, that’s a great start.” RM said then they all went to bed. 

Weekend arrived quickly. Jin, JHope, Suga and Jimin are busy preparing for the meal they’ll have for dinner. While RM, Jungkook and V went to the Big Hit building to prepare the room where they’ll have the dinner at. They asked the staff for help as they will be filming this moment too, as a start of the 3-month training. Meanwhile, the girls are also preparing snacks and sweets to share with the boys. They arrived at the building minutes before the BTS cooking team arrived. While waiting for the others, BTS were chatting with the staff, discussing their schedule for the coming months. Alongside them being a mentor to the trainees, they will proceed with the line of activities they have to do for their comeback; they will be shooting their MV next week. The boys mentioned that just thinking about their activities and the mentoring itself tires them already, but they are fired up and will be more fired up once they get to know their trainees. 

“LET’S EAT!” Jin exclaimed, declaring freedom to eat as the head chef for the night. They also shared the food to the staff spending the night with them. “Thank you everyone for being with us tonight!” RM proposed a toast with the non-alcoholic drinks they have. “Today marks the birth of an alliance.” He added. Everyone looked confused. “Really what is this guy saying?” Suga said, pissed off. “What?” RM acted as if he didn’t say anything weird. “Well, today starts our official collaboration, and training. While enjoying our delicious dinner, let’s take this time to get to know each other more as one family from now on. Since you are our trainees, sooner or later, you will debut, welcome to the start of your journey with Big Hit.” Suga said pretending that RM didn’t set up the atmosphere in a weird way. He proposed another toast, and signed something to V which he immediately got. He stood up and picked up something from his bag. “Everyone, I prepared something we can play with tonight.” He moved the food aside and placed an electronic gadget at the center of the table. “I bought this so we can have something to play at the dorm when we’re bored.” Some of the girls reacted as if they knew what would happen next. “Since there are 14 of us here, and there are only 5 slots in this device, we’ll play by batches.” He grabbed his phone for a moment. “Here’s the mechanics, the 5 players will place a finger in each slot, only 1 will be shocked, this doesn’t hurt much, don’t worry. You’ll just be surprised or something but it won’t hurt.” The girls felt scared, while the boys convinced them that it doesn’t hurt much. “Each player to be chosen, has to answer the question, if he/she refuses, he/she has to do a dare.” Murmurs filled the room, wondering what the question is. “Don’t worry; the question is not that hard.” V laughed in between the words. “What is the question then?” Jimin asked. “What is that one thing, or story you wanted to tell everyone in this room? It’s like, tell us something about yourself. But you can always choose between sharing something about you or just giving a message to everyone. Anything would be fine. So let’s start?” They all nodded. 

“First batch, the hyung and noona line.” They all protested. “Why are we first? Is this a test batch or something?” Jin said while everyone’s laughing at him. RM, Suga, Jin, Eun Ha, and Aoi formed a circle standing around the table. They were all nervous. Suga is the first sacrifice. He growled in pain and surprise that scared the girls more. The boys laughed at his reaction. Telling the staff to include all the reactions for the video. When he finally calmed down, he started speaking. “I want to let everyone know, I’m very happy to have this time, to have another addition to the family. And, honestly, I’m a sucker for collaborations. Just thinking of working with talented people in creating a masterpiece excites me a lot. I stayed up late for days trying to figure out ideas for the debut album. I also did some research. I even called Eun Ha late at night just to ask some questions.” Eun Ha nodded in agreement. “I’m very happy to work with ZONA, and even if we’re busy for the coming days, I want to push through with this collab. Fighting!” Right after his speech they proceeded with the game adding JHope. Eun Ha was the next victim. “Uhh first of all, I want to thank everyone for the warm welcome; this means a lot to us since most of us are really anxious yet excited to join Big Hit Ent. We’re looking forward to work with everyone. Umm about me..” She laughed a bit which triggered a domino effect to the other girls. “My dream is actually to become an actress because my mother loves to watch dramas; she even enrolled me into acting lessons. And eventually I graduated at an arts school. I’ve been training since I was 16 years old.” Jin intervened, “How old are you now?” She answered immediately, “I’m 21. Though I love acting, I always find joy in music. I love it when we write songs together, I always love the outcome.” “You write songs?” V intervened. “Yes, with Eun Ji.” She pointed at Eun Ji beside her. “Hmm. What else? AH!” She broke down laughing. “HAHA! In our dorm, I’m the nagging mother to these girls.” The girls laughed and agreed with her revelation and called her by her nickname Eommeunha (Eomma Eun Ha). “I always get up early in the morning just to wake them up one-by-one. I have Aoi and Bella help me raise these girls for 2 years now. Uhh I think that’s all I want to share.” She sat down. “We call her Eommeunha, short for Eomma Eun Ha. She’s very caring like a real mother to us. But she likes to nag us every morning. It has been our routine for 2 years.” Honey mentioned that made them all laugh. “Not just that, she would always scold me around the house. Ji Ah! Ji Ah stop! Ji Ah no!” They all crack up at her copying Eun Ha. “It’s because you’re noisy! And also you have your stuff scattered all around the house! I have to pick it all up when it’s cleaning time.” Ji Ah kneeled on the floor laughing her lungs out. They’re not yet done laughing at the nagging Eun Ha, but they went to proceed with the game adding Honey. 

Next victim was Jin. “Uh..how do I put this..if I choose dare, what would be the challenge?” Everybody said, “Woah…” “That’s a secret. You’ll find that out if you choose Dare. So are you choosing Dare?” V answered. “No! Haha! Well I am happy too. To have this kind of bonding with our trainees. Just know that we, your sunbaenims are always here to support you on your journey. We’ll try our best to teach you all the things you need to learn starting up in this industry. But I know that experience is the best teacher. You will learn more throughout the years. Just don’t give up on your dream. Keep practicing. Keep dreaming. And stay healthy. It’s important to spend more time in training, but don’t forget to rest and eat healthy. And for BTS, let’s support our dongsaengs. No matter how busy we’ll be, let’s keep in touch with them. ZONA FIGHTING!” Jin said as he takes a seat.


	5. The Getting to Know Game Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the getting to know game, BTS and the trainees began to feel comfortable around each other's presence. They all give off a good sibling energy.

The game continued with Bella joining the circle. Honey is the next victim. She curled up on the ground from the shock. When she stood back up she was in tears which made them laugh. “Annyeong!” She said while wiping her tears. “I may be the most energetic one from the group, but really I’m the cry baby.” The girls nodded. “My tears are too shallow. I get easily emotional when talking about my life and my dream.” She burst into tears. “Hey! No crying! No crying! NO CRYING!” V continuously said as he approached the sobbing Honey. He didn’t care about the cameras around them, or even if this will be included in the broadcast. He hugged the sobbing Honey and the girls hug her too. Eventually they made a big group hug. Their first skin ship ever since they met days ago. When Honey finally calmed down, she spoke up. “It was my Dad’s dream to have an artist from our family. So when I was in high school, I would audition to every talent search I would know. I knocked on doors of different agencies hoping that they would notice me. And finally a Big Hit staff approached me way back 2013. They were looking for back up dancers and they saw my audition video, so they included me in the back up dancers list. They kept me here since then. My Dad was very happy because of that. But I told him that was just the start, I will debut someday. I promised him I’ll make him proud.” Everyone was in tears listening to her story. “But his sickness got worse. I used my allowance to buy him medicines, pay the hospital bills, but his body couldn’t take it anymore. He was diagnosed with cancer, and had little chance to survive. He passed away on 2015 and that’s when I stopped training to spend more time with my family. So when the staff called me on 2018 to cast me up with these girls I did not hesitate. Appa..” She looked up as if talking to her father in heaven. “..this is it. I’m finally debuting. Our dream is coming true. I hope you’re proud of me.” They were all in tears as they hugged Honey for the second time. 

They proceed with the game while wiping their tears. Mali was added to the circle of sacrifice. Aoi, the next sacrifice. “Annyeong! I can relate much with Honey. I tried to audition countless times on different agencies, too. I got turned down every time. Some say I don’t fit the Korean beauty standards, some say I don’t have the talent. Because of that I trained harder. I looked up Korean beauty routines online hoping I could look more Korean. I tried changing my fashion. I also joined workshops to enhance my skills. Until in one workshop I attended, a Big Hit staff approached me and offered me to be a trainee. I was so happy. I didn’t have the easy way coming to where I am now; I had to leave my family in Japan to fulfill my dream. But finally it’s coming true now.” A long “Awww” filled the room. 

V joined the circle. Jimin is the next victim. “The members know this but I’m extremely cautious with how I look. I had to go through diet and exercise to get rid of my baby fats. The make-up artists even spend more time doing my make-up. It’s longer than the other members. I tried my best to look good on screen and in person, for our fans. We love them so much we would do anything for them. I tend to be hard on myself when I feel like I’m not good enough. But because of our songs, and how much our fans support us, I feel very confident with myself now. Just like what our song says, I love myself.” He laughed sweetly, ending his speech.

Mali was the next victim. “I grew up in Thailand. My parents are both Thai. But our family was very poor so my Dad couldn’t let go of his job. His boss is an American salesman who goes to different countries for business, and he tags my Dad along. During pre-school days, we moved to Japan because of his job, and there I learned basic Japanese. Years after, we moved to Philippines where I studied in an elementary school. Of course I had to learn their language because as a child it would be hard for me to communicate with just English. The kids my age ain’t that good in English so it was hard making friends. When I was about to enter high school, we moved to Korea. And from there I got tired of the whole moving thing. We had to adjust to culture, language and emotional attachment to the people we met. So I made a decision to get a part-time job. I worked at a restaurant, I sang there at night and especially during special events. I wanted to earn money, enough to support our family and have Dad quit his job. Then in one event, I was called off stage by the restaurant owner, only to meet a Big Hit staff. That was way back 2018, then I moved in with these girls. I think moving in Korea is the best decision our family made.” They all said “Wow” while clapping their hands.

JHope was the next victim. “Like Honey, I’m known to be a bright and happy kid. But really my heart is too soft. I get scared easily, I cry easily. I may look tough on performances, but this is me off screen. I love my brothers so much. I cuddle with them a lot; I play with the younger ones a lot, too. But that doesn’t mean I’m fake on stage. I am still JHope. On and off cam I’m still Jung Hoseok. I guess one thing I learned in our journey is to be me no matter what. And I think that’s one of the most important things that we should remember as an artist. We may please our fans with our talents and good looks, but we should always remember to leave a mark, be an inspiration more than just an entertainer.” The boys stood up while clapping, giving honor to JHope’s words of inspiration.

“Okay we’re down to the last batch” V said that made the 5 left tensioned. “For the last batch, since no one has chosen dare yet, the last one to be stung will do the dare!” Suga suggested which made the tension even harder. “Why do I feel like I want to be stung right now?” Jungkook said closing his eyes while the device is choosing its next victim. 5 seconds passed then Ji Ah screamed. The four left almost sank into the floor nervous of who would be the last one to do the dare. “ehem!” Ji Ah cleared her throat. “First of all, I just want my sisters to know that I love them so much.” They all went “Aww” before she continued with her speech. “But I can’t stand you making fun of me for being the youngest.” They all crack up. Some even whispered “Sorry”. “No really, I love you all. I would do anything to see you guys happy always.” The girls surrounding Ji Ah hugged her while she’s talking. “Even if that’s being pranked all the time. Someday I’ll have my revenge.” They crack up again. “Let’s get serious again. Uhh..I’m a huge fan of BTS. And working with you is a dream come true. I’ll give my best to make this opportunity not go to waste. I will train harder and would always keep myself teachable. I’m graduating next year. And the teachers kept saying I was a stubborn student, so I’ll do my best to change that in my remaining year at school. I have to manage time in school and training so it’ll be hard, but I know it will be worth it.” They clapped their hands after her speech. “Ji Ah that’s right, value education. You still have time before your debut so make the most of that time to enjoy your youth. Because after debut, even before debut, things will get busy and you won’t even have time to read your books.” RM said. “Yes, we witnessed Jungkook’s struggle back when he was still studying. I even drove him back and forth school.” Jin added.

V looked at the silent RM then laughed out loud. “Namjoon-hyung hasn’t been chosen since start. It’ll be really funny if he’s the last.” He said out which made the boys laugh again. “I could see roots coming out of his soles.” Jin added which made them laugh harder. The device started to choose the next victim, and it’s…”GAH!” RM exclaimed. They all cheered him on. “I have 5 words for everyone. This is English so pay attention.” They moved closer to him as he counts with his fingers showing everyone. “Let’s..make..this..collab..successful!” They all screamed in excitement. “Seriously, I’m thrilled with this. Even if it’s not for your debut, I want to make songs for you and with you girls. They clapped their hands. “You all have my word for that.” RM said. “Me too. Me too.” Suga added.

“We’re down to 4.” V said. ”WAHHHH!!” JK, Bella and Eun Ji screamed in sync. V is the next victim. JK fell to his knees. “I don’t want to go on. I’ll be the last one, I know.” His brothers laughed at him. “This will be short too. I made some songs in the past years. We haven’t been able to release it as part of an album, but I’m looking forward to sing it with you girls. Also we can do covers together. That’ll be great. It’s fun to sing with someone, it can really boost your confidence and helps you improve every time.” The girls agreed with him.

“Now, last three.” JK can barely smile. Both girls, Eun Ji and Bella screamed at the same time. Everyone was confused. “What, you both got stung?” V asked. Eun Ji was laughing her heart out and couldn’t speak clearly. “I-I felt it stung my finger. But I don’t know why she also screamed.” Bella explained. Embarrassed Eun Ji hid under the table. “Sorry! I was just surprised because Bella-unnie squeezed my hand when she was stung.” Then Bella realized she did that. “Sorry. Sorry. I got carried away.” Eun Ji apologized. When they calmed down Bella started speaking. “I’m used to be called a doll, or even mistaken as a model. But that’s just recently. Years before, a long way back. I had insecurity issues, even now but back then was worse. When I was younger, I’m really fat. I grew up in UK and my diet there was different than what I have here in Korea, so when we moved here while I was in middle school, I was really fat and often bullied and discriminated in school. They were calling me names like ‘fat-barbie’, ‘whale-doll’, and from then, I felt so ugly and insecure. During high school I met a PE teacher who taught me proper diet and exercise. She was really pretty and sexy. I was very inspired by her. She told me beauty is always present but it’s up to someone if they’ll see it. And she also told me that no one is ugly, just lazy.” They all agreed with her. “That person may be lazy to even fix her ugly routine, that’s why they feel ugly. And she explained that the ugliness she’s referring to is not just physically but also internal, it can be how a person thinks of himself/herself. So I was really inspired with your songs, and your album Love Yourself. I guess that’s what everyone needs, to love them for who they are. And never compare themselves to others because we shine and we all have unique beauty.” They made applause for her inspiring story. “I had no idea Bella-unnie still feels insecure even if she’s super pretty.” Ji Ah butted in. “I mean, if she feels ugly, I wonder how she feels about me.” They crack up again. Bella hugged their maknae and said, “You’re very pretty Ji Ah.” Bella said. “Really?” Ji Ah said waiting for an honest answer. “Yes. Very P-R-E-T-T-Y. I love your eyes the most.” That made Ji Ah smile, and they hugged each other again.


	6. The Getting to Know Game Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their game continues, who will be the loser and what consequence awaits for him/her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****AUTHOR'S NOTE:*****
> 
> How was the story so far? Please leave comments or suggestions for future chapters. 
> 
> On the next chapters, you might have an idea for ships 💜

“Now, we’re down to 1 vs 1.” V said, referring to JK and Eun Ji. “May the best man win.” Jungkook said. The confused Eun Ji stopped laughing and looked at Jungkook straight in the eye. “Yah! He called me MAN!” She said complaining to V. This shook the whole place and even the staff laughed so hard. Jungkook fell on his knees feeling embarrassed for what he said. “Jungkook-oppa. I respect you so much. But why call me a man?” Eun Ji said holding in her laugh. Jungkook apologized while on his knees. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” “Do I look like an Oppa to you? Is it because of the hair? Do you want me to grow my hair so you can call me a lady? Just tell me!” Eun Ji was acting pissed but really she was not offended. She was just teasing. Jungkook went back on his feet and said sorry looking straight to Eun Ji’s eyes. They all kept silent to give Jungkook a chance to speak. “I was gonna say, May the best one win in English but what came out of my mouth was MAN after looking at your short hair.” Eun Ji touched her hair. “So you do you want me to grow it long?” Jungkook shook his head. “No. No. You don’t have to. Grow it short or long just the way you want it to be. I didn’t mean any harm. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Everyone was still silent, waiting for Eun Ji’s response. “No, it’s fine. I was just messing with you.” Then they all crack up. Eun Ji was kinda badass to make fun of her senior as revenge. “I’m quite used to be mistaken as a boy or a lesbian because of my hairstyle. I cut my hair just a few months ago because it was greatly damaged by styling.” The girls nodded as confirmation. “Her hair was longer than mine.” Eun Ha added. 

“Okay! The moment of truth. Who will do our dare tonight? Get ready, 3, 2 ,1..” V counted and Eun Ji screamed. Jungkook just silently hid under the table knowing what his fate is. Eun Ji continued speaking after she recovered from the laughter. “So as I was saying earlier, I cut my hair because it’s been greatly damaged. I love coloring my hair and styling it so it has been really damaged, I had to get rid of the ends so it could grow healthier.” “When you debut, do you want to keep it short or long?” Jimin interrupted her speech. “I’ll let the stylists decide. I think they would know what suits me best.” Jimin just nodded to acknowledge her answer. “Uhh. I’m an only child. But I lived with my cousins since I was young. When they moved overseas, I was really sad. To make me feel better, my parents bought me instruments so I won’t feel alone. I could play with it, learn songs and post song covers online whenever I feel sad. That’s when I discovered song writing. We have an old piano at home, I started there. Then they bought me a guitar for my graduation gift in grade school. I saved money from my allowance and busking to buy a violin. And when I graduated high school, my Mom gave me an organ as a gift. I still have the 3 instruments with me at our dorm. I use it to compose songs.” “Yes, and she was like..” Ji Ah acted as if lifting a lot of instruments. “..when we first moved into our new dorm.” She continued and the girls laughed. “She has an additional baby.” Bella butted in. “Baby? Oh! Yes, just last month, I bought a ukulele from my savings.” They all said “wow”. “How can you save money that easily?” JHope asked her. “She doesn’t eat..ANYTHING.” Honey answered for Eun Ji which made them crack up. “No. No! It wasn’t that. My parents still send me money aside from my allowance as a trainee. And since we have a budget for food at home, I don’t buy much outside; I just set aside the money so I can buy instruments.” She explained. “What instrument will you buy next?” Jungkook asked her. “Uhh I think I might stop buying for now. My room is a bit..” she acted out ‘crowded’ but Bella explained it for her as she witnessed it as her roommate. “Our room is so crowded with her instruments; we even have to take turns moving around.” The girls laughed. “I’ll start to organize when we get home.” Then everybody crack up again. Eun Ji continued speaking after they all calm down. “Before knowing about our collaboration, and the training with BTS, we’re dreaming to make self-produced albums in the future.” The boys were awed with their dream. “Let’s make that happen. We’ll make it happen.” RM said. “I hope we’ll really make our dreams come true just like you BTS-sunbaenim, TXT-sunbaenim and Lee Hyun-sunbaenim, and all of our seniors. We’re really looking forward to it.” The boys gave her thumbs up as if assuring her that they will make her dream come true. 

Everyone suddenly quiet down after Eun Ji’s speech and looked at Jungkook. “I’m waiting for my dare.” He said which broke the silence. “For our dare, Hobi-hyung?” V asked Jhope to reveal the dare. “Jungkookie-ah.” Jhope stood up. “Yes?” Jungkook responded. “For your dare..drumroll please.” Everyone tapped on the table to make a drumroll. “..you have to fulfill a wish for each of us. So that will be 13 wishes in total.” Jungkook sank from his seat upon hearing Jhope’s announcement. “What if I can’t fulfill that wish?” Jungkook asked. “The wish will double.” Jhope’s heart-wrecking revelation. Jungkook eyes were left widen from the sudden announcement. “Game!” Jungkook stood up as he waited for the first wish. “I’ll go first.” Jin raised his hand. ”It’s my time to get revenge.” He added. “Jungkookie-ah.” “Yes?” “I wish you would wash all our dishes tonight.” Everyone’s jaw dropped upon hearing Jin’s savage request. “Me next!” Jimin raised his hand. “I wish I could join you in washing the dishes.” Jimin said, saving their maknae from the tower of dishes. “Jungkookie-ah I wish you would treat me for ice cream on the way home.” Jhope’s request. “Wish granted.” Jungkook said. “Oh com’mon come up with a harder one.” Suga said. “Jungkookie. I wish, from now on, stop spanking my ass in front of our staff.” They all crack up. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jungkook said. “Yo, JK! I wish you could tell something good to us your hyungs, and tell something that you look forward to, for our trainees.” RM said. “Right now?” RM nodded. “uhh. First, to my hyungs, thank you for taking care of me throughout the years, to Namjoon-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, Hobi-hyung, I look up to you rap masters. I hope I can do some more rap in our songs. To V, my buddy, let’s do live again some other day, ARMYs will love it. To Jimin..hyung” Jimin cringed. “Thank you for helping me do the dishes tonight, really appreciate it. And lastly, to Jin-hyung..I’ll remember this day.” They crack up at the golden maknae’s threat. “I suddenly felt chills in my spine.” Jin said. “For our trainees, thank you for coming into our lives. Please train hard and never give up. Eun Ha keep on making songs, I know you’re a great leader. Aoi-san thank you for flying all the way here to fulfill your dreams, your family will be proud of you. Hanyey! Yo! Keep your energy; it helps your team be positive. Ji Ah, we may be maknaes, but don’t let them bully you. I’ll teach you some tips.” They crack up when Jungkook whispered tips to Ji Ah. “Mali, I’m happy you decided to stay here in Korea, if not, we wouldn’t have met you, so thank you and to your family, your Dad sure is proud of you. Bella, you’re very pretty, I hope you’ll never feel insecure again. And lastly, Eun Ji..” There was a long silence. “Sorry for calling you a MAN.” They crack up again, recalling the scenario earlier. “I hope you’re not offended. It was an honest mistake. And I am with you in your dream of making more self-produced songs.” They gave Jungkook a round of applause. “it’s my turn, Kookie-ah, I wish to join you have ice cream later with Hobi-hyung so please treat me, too.” V said in an adorable way. “Yah yah. Sure, I can buy everyone now if you want to.” Jungkook asked a staff to buy it for them. “Now, for our trainees, what are your wishes?” Hobi said. “Uhh. Jungkook-sunbaenim” “Yes?” “I wish to have a cover song with you, just one song.” Jungkook gave Eun Ha thumbs up. “I wish to learn a lot from you, I wish you could share your experiences to us for the days to come.” Aoi said. “Jungkook-sunbaenim. I wish to challenge you on a dance battle.” Everyone wowed on Honey’s wish. “We just finished eating so let’s do that in our dance class. Remind me Hanyey!” Jungkook said. “JK..” “Yes?” Eun Ji called out to Jungkook. His smile was so awkward so the boys laughed at him. “I wish you would be honest with me.” “Sure.” Jungkook quickly responded. “What do you think suits me best, long hair or short hair?” They crack up to her question. Jungkook covered his face in embarrassment. “Honestly..” They waited for his answer. “You’re very pretty, so any hairstyle would suit you.” The boys cheered him on. “Forgiven.” Eun Ji said, moving on from when he called her MAN. “Jungkook-sunbaenim, I wish you would let us call you Oppa from now on.” Mali said. “Sure. No problem with that.” Jungkook answered. “Jungkook-oppa..” The boys cringed at Ji Ah. “Jungkook-oppa, I wish you would teach me how to be a golden maknae. Give me some more tips.” Ji Ah said. “Wah, wah, yes sure. Let’s have a talk about that.”

“Okay, so all the wishes are fulfilled, what do we do next V?” Hobi asked V, the MC for tonight. “Tonight? We enjoy. Get to know everyone right now and have fun before we move on to our formal classes starting tomorrow.” V said. He stopped when a staff called his attention. “The management decided to start the formal training next week. So your schedule for this week is filming of MV for the new album.” The staff said. The boys reacted to this sudden announcement. “So please don’t stay up late tonight, we will be early tomorrow.” They all frowned. “Guess we can’t have much fun yet. So let’s call it a night?” They all agreed and cleaned up the place. 

Before leaving, the staff asked the girls to stay while the boys head off ahead to prepare for tomorrow’s shoot.


	7. MV Shoot Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys will proceed with their MV shoot schedule with a very special set of guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******AUTHOR'S NOTE:*******
> 
> **So..in the following chapters, I will be using a pseudo song(something I made up), just to fill the story LOL. No need to take the details personally. It's not like they are accurate LOL I just put them in according to how I've known the boys so far. If you don't agree, please don't hate and just move on with the story HAHA because it won't take up much from the storyline. Hm..confusing? Read on and you'll get what I meant. :)**
> 
> **WARNING: Ships may sail from this point.**

The staff gathered the girls at the same room they had their dinner with BTS. “So as I’ve said before, we’ll re-schedule the start of your training with BTS next week. This week we’ll focus on shooting the boys’ new MV, Embrace. And we’ll need you girls to help us.” The girls looked a bit confused so the staff explained immediately. “All 7 of you will star in the MV with the boys. We’ll discuss the flow of the MV so you’ll be familiar, we’ll distribute the scripts for you to study through the night.” Another staff spoke to explain the storyline while some of the staff helped to distribute the scripts. 

“The song Embrace is mainly about the boys embracing their flaws and regrets, and you girls will represent each. We’ve talked with the boys about this so for RM, he said his clumsiness, and being the ‘God of Destruction’. Eun Ha, you’ll be RM’s partner here, your role is a waitress at the café RM is also working in, you are very clumsy and you break lots of things during work which will cause you to lose your job, but after being fired, RM will quit too and run after you and embrace you while you’re crying on the streets.” The girls ‘woah’ for Eun Ha’s role. “Eun Ha-unnie is really good at acting; I know she’ll pull this off very well.” Eun Ji said. “Next, for Suga, his pride. Aoi, you’ll be fine with this right? Your character will be a badass girl who rebels against her parents and leaves home. Suga is one of your childhood friends who worry about you so he will follow you. He will convince you to come back home but you would keep on rejecting him, choosing your pride over your parents. The scene will also end with him hugging you and you struggling to escape his hug but eventually you’ll give up. You’ll hug him back and cry on his shoulders.” Aoi nodded to the staff, acknowledging the role. 

“For Jin, this will be a visual pair so Bella, you’ll work with him. He chose narcissism. Your role will be a Queen Bee at school, picking on your schoolmates just because they’re ugly in your eyes. Jin is your school president in this skit so he calls your attention and brings you to detention. But you won’t give up; he will catch you bullying a classmate outside school. He corners you and you will have no choice but to burst into tears telling him that you did it all because you love the feeling of being at the top. He will say he understands you and he’ll hug you and that ends the scene.” Bella nodded while reading the script.

“Jia, you’ll work with JHope. This might be very emotional for you both, but your role will be a father’s girl who constantly does her best to make her Dad proud but nothing works on him, he still looks down on you. You will soon give up and shout back at your father and walk out your house. JHope will witness the situation and he follows you to the library and consoles you. Just like the others, your scene will end with him embracing you.” Jia nodded trying to visualize the scene.

“Honey, you’re with Jimin on this. Your role is a fat-kid who’s been discriminated at your dance group for your look. Jimin is your best friend who accepts you for who you are. You work hard every night, you put on a harsh diet that made you lose weight drastically. You fight with Jimin because of this until you collapse one night and he brought you to a hospital. He waits till you wake up. When you finally wake up, you’ll burst into tears and you’ll apologize to him. He will hug you to calm you down and there ends the scene.” The staff suddenly stopped and asks Honey and Jia to stand up. “Oops, I think I got it mixed up. Jia, you’ll work with Jimin. And Honey will work with JHope. Stylists please take note of this to avoid mix up for tomorrow’s wardrobe.” Both girls nodded and review the script.  
“Mali, you’ll work with V. Your character is a weirdo who is hated by everyone. You’re a free spirited girl in class but because of the hate from your classmates, you’ll end up hating yourself too. You’ll try to change but V won’t like it. You acted demure and aloof from people. Your bright smiles and loud laughs will change to silence and poker face. You keep your head down around campus. You’ll spend time reading books. V will enter your classroom where you’re reading a book even if the class is done. He’ll throw your stuff away and scream that this is not you. You’ll try to pick them up and say you have to do it to belong with everyone. While picking your stuff, tears will fall down your eyes and V will hug you while you’re both sitting on the floor.” Mali nodded cringing at the crying scene. 

“Finally, Eun Ji. You’ll work with Jungkook. You are a weakling from the start of the skit but you’ll eventually become a badass. You joined a gang and you roamed the night streets painting the walls with graffiti. Jungkook will witness this while walking on the street at night. He’ll help you escape the police but you’ll run away from him after the cops are gone. You will meet with him at a restaurant where you poured drinks on other people’s food and disrespect an elderly. Jungkook will pull you out of the scene and you’ll argue about it outside the restaurant. You’ll keep on running away from him so he will grab you and bring you to a rooftop and will threaten to push you if you don’t listen to him. He’ll only stop after you say sorry, and that’s what you’ll do. Once he lets go of you, you’ll collapse on the ground and cry. He will hug you then and will say sorry for being harsh.” Eun Ji freaked out at the pulling off the building scene. “Will I be safe with Jungkook-sunbaenim? It’s a scary scene.” The staff laughed at her question but assured her that Jungkook won’t harm her.

“Do you have further questions before we head home?” The staff asked. Eun Ha raised her hand. “Do the boys know we’ll be working with them?” The staff shook her head. “No. This is our surprise for them. Actually the rescheduling of your training is also a lie. Your training will start tomorrow as you shoot the MV scenes with the boys. The staff will assist you so don’t worry too much. Just enjoy your work, prepare for it tonight but don’t be up all night, we expect you early tomorrow for the look test. We need to see your chemistry with the boys, you need to be there early so we won’t be late with our schedule. Okay?” The girls responded “Yes!”

“Alright then, let’s all go home and we’ll have a long day tomorrow.” They all head home. The girls returned to their dorm with their new manager Min Ga Eul/Gail-unnie. She’ll sleep over at their dorm to help them prepare for tomorrow’s big day.


	8. MV Shoot Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new BTS MV/Short film, the trainees had their acting debut. Getting absorbed by their roles, they gave in their best to make the project a success.

The girls arrived at the building as early as 5am. The staff were already there preparing the set. The boys are set to arrive at 7am so by then, the girls should be done with their wardrobe and make up. They were divided into 2 rooms, 1 for the girls and 1 for the boys. BTS came at 6:35am. The girls were still having their make-up done, but all of them are dressed up. The boys went straight to their room to have their look done. The girls were kept in the room while they had the individual look test. The staff made sure no one from the boys would see the girls but while having Bella’s look test, RM went out of the room to get his small bag that he left at the car. The staff tried to cover up Bella by surrounding her as if they’re fixing her make up. RM caught a glimpse but luckily didn’t see Bella’s face. After he left, the staff and Bella were laughing silently almost freaked out for a moment. When RM came back, Bella was already at the dressing room sharing her experience with the rest of the girls. Meanwhile at the boys’ dressing room RM asked the members if they have an idea who’ll be working with them. He said he saw a model outside taking individual shoot but he couldn’t see the face. The boys were clueless.

The staff realized that hiding the girls was a big struggle so they decided to reveal the surprise earlier so that they can move freely around the studio. After making sure the girls are safe to enter the boys’ dressing room a staff made an announcement. He asked the boys, _“Boys, the models we’ll be working with for this MV is here. Do you wanna meet them?”_ The staff asked. The boys’ attention was at the door while the staff holds the door open, waiting for their response. They just nodded their heads. _“Do they know their roles already?”_ Jhope asked. _“Of course. We’ve briefed them beforehand.”_ The staff peeped at the door and said, _“Please come in.”_ She opened the door for the girls as they went in one by one. Jin, JHope, Jimin and Suga laughed in surprise while RM, Jungkook and V had their mouth wide open. _“Who are they? They’re so pretty!”_ V said, pretending like he doesn’t know the girls. _“I couldn’t recognize them at first because of the make-up.”_ Suga said. _“AH! It’s Bella! I saw Bella earlier. But the stylists were surrounding her at that time.”_ RM said which made the staff laugh. _“Yes! They were trying to hide me not to ruin the surprise.”_ The boys laughed out loud. _“This was indeed a surprise.”_ Jin said.

When the boys were done with their make-up, they all headed out to prepare for the pair look test. RM and Eun Ha went first. While waiting for their turn, the others rehearsed their parts. They were scattered around the studio, finding their comfortable spots. Suga and Aoi stayed inside the dressing room to sit on the comfy couch while rehearsing their lines. V, Jimin, Mali, and Jia rehearsed together, V were guiding the 2 girls how to say their lines precisely. JHope and Honey sat on a corner to share stories about their parents, trying to dig up the right emotions. Jin and Bella were on queue waiting for their turn for the look test. _“Look at them; they’re doing their best to rehearse.”_ Jin said looking around the studio. Bella looked around too. _“The girls were nervous. It’s our first time to act on an actual MV.”_ She said. _“Really? This is a great training for you. Do you have an acting experience?”_ She laughed at his question. _“I never got a lead role in school plays because of discrimination; I used to play extra roles so I kinda know how a play looks like behind the scenes.”_ Jin just nodded. _“Who among you do you think would nail your roles?”_ He asked. Bella smiled and said, _“Eun Ha-unnie. She loves to act. I heard she has a lot of theater experiences, I’m sure she’ll do very well. I don’t think I can do what she does.”_ Bella said while looking at RM and Eun Ha posing for pictures while wearing their café uniforms. _“Yah! You don’t have to do what she does. Do what you can do. Give your best always but don’t compare yourself to others, everybody has their own pace. I know you’ll do well.”_ Jin screamed which surprised Bella. She laughed. _“Don’t laugh at me, I’m being serious here.”_ He said. _“But what if I’m not good enough? What if I cause delay for the shoot because of constantly messing up?”_ Bella asked with a serious face. _“You won’t. You’re not a mess and you won’t mess things up. You’re great. You’re enough. Always remember that, okay?”_ Jin said as the staff called them for their turn. Bella smiled faintly. Jin lifted her chin up to look at him. _“You’re very beautiful, I’m sure you’ll do it beautifully. If you’re having a hard time, let me help you. You’re not alone, okay? Let’s work together.”_ Bella almost blushed but the staff called them again.

Jungkook and Eun Ji joined the maknae line but only for a moment. He decided that they should practice their rooftop scene properly. They found a wooden platform and climbed on it. They tried to do the scene as if they were in a rooftop side. First 2 tries they couldn’t stop laughing. At the third try, Eun Ji almost slipped off the platform but Jungkook jumped ahead to catch her. She was safe thanks to Jungkook’s fast reflex but her loud shriek alarmed everyone. The maknae line rushed to them, same with the stylists. They found them sitting on the platform while Jungkook is comforting the scared Eun Ji. _“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. My hand slipped.”_ He said while tapping her back. She was covering her face so he can’t see if she’s crying. _“Yah! Kookie! Quit messing around, what were you thinking?!”_ V scolded the maknae. Turns out they were watching the two rehearse at the platform. _“I’m sorry. We were just practicing our scene.”_ He said in defense. Jia rushed back to give Eun Ji a water bottle. _“Unnie, are you okay?”_ Eun Ji drank the water and said, _“I’m fine. I’m fine. No need to worry. Sorry for the trouble. We were just rehearsing.”_ Jungkook looked at her with worried eyes. Everyone went back to what they’re doing. The two were left there sitting on the platform.

_“Eun Ji-ah, I’m sorry.”_ Jungkook said. She chuckled. _“It’s fine. I was just surprised. That’s all. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. Thanks for catching me.”_ She tapped his shoulders to comfort him. The staff called them to retouch their make-up. While on queue the two still continued to rehearse their lines, laughing every time someone forgets. _“Let’s take a break. Let’s play a game instead.”_ Jungkook suggested. _“What game? We can’t sweat out; we just had our make-up retouched.”_ Eun Ji said. _“This is a brain game. I call it ‘What’s your favorite?’ the player will name a category and we both have to answer within 5 seconds, the loser will get a flick on the forehead.”_ He explained. Eun Ji touched her forehead and laughed. _“GAME!”_ She said. Jungkook said the first category, _“Musician? IU!”_ He said. _“Billie!”_ They clapped at the success of the first round. It’s Eun Ji’s turn. _“BTS member? Suga!”_ Jungkook stopped for a split second but said _“JK!”_ at the last second. He almost lost which made them laugh again. The following rounds, the two were serious.

Jungkook: _“Food? Pizza!”_   
Eun Ji: _“Ice Cream! Song? Ocean eyes!”_  
Jungkook: _“Euphoria! Time of day? Night!”_  
Eun Ji: _“midnight! Drama series? Fight for my way!”_  
Jungkook: _“Itaewon Class! Color and shade? Pitch black!”_   
Eun Ji: _“Emerald green!”_

At the last category, “animal”, the staff called them so Jungkook missed his chance to answer and with that Eun Ji flicked him hard on his forehead. They laughed while walking to the plain white backdrop. His forehead was bright red which the photographer noticed and the make-up artist put make-up to conceal it. The director also noticed the length of Eun Ji’s hair. So he asked for the stylist. _“Her hair is almost the same length of Jungkook’s do we have a wig she can wear?”_ The stylist said she’ll look for one. _“I don’t mind if she has short hair.”_ Jungkook said to the director when he noticed the noonas were stressed out looking for a wig. Eun Ji kept quiet. _“Sorry but on screen, I couldn’t tell who is the girl.”_ The director said. Jungkook and Eun Ji exchange a look then Jungkook smirked and kept quiet. _“Okay we’ll move on to the next pair first, please take a seat Jungkook, Eun Ji.”_ The director said as he called V and Mali on set. The other two went back to their seats. _“It’s okay. Don’t think about it.”_ Eun Ji said smiling while patting Jungkook’s back. He looked bothered with what the director said. He smiled back to her. _“Noona, do we have a long wig that would suit her? Then maybe she can cut it down on the scene where she became rebellious? You know, just to add a detail to the drama.”_ Jungkook suggested to the stylist. She acknowledged it as a bright idea which she recommended to the director. Right away, they bought a wig when they couldn’t find one around the dressing room.


	9. MV Shoot Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team went out of town for the shooting, the trainees were exposed to more behind the scene knowledge that will definitely help them in the future.

The whole team traveled as one so that the girls could witness different on-site shooting. Along the way it was revealed to them that aside from the music video, the clips they'll use for the shoot will be compiled into a short film which will serve as a teaser for the boys' comeback; another reason for them to deliver their lines well. During the travel, they were divided into 5 so they could fit the car, but the pairs refused to be apart from each other, some of the destinations are far so they have plenty of time to rehearse during travel. 1st group consist of Jin, Bella, Eun Ha, and RM. 2nd group consists of Jungkook, Eun Ji, Suga, and Aoi. 3rd group is JHope and Honey. 4th group is Jimin and Jia. 5th group is V and Mali. They were grouped with other staff and managers. Only groups 1 and 2 were successful in rehearsing during the travel to their first destination, while the others slept on the way.

First stop is RM and Eun Ha's scene. They rented a coffee shop for this scene. Jimin, Jungkook and Eun Ji played as extras in the background, enjoying the free drinks for their hard work. The others waited at the tents preparing for the next itinerary. _"So what are we supposed to do here? Chit chat?"_ Jimin asked. Jungkook just shrugged off his shoulder. _"Mine's already empty."_ Eun Ji said while shaking her glass of frappe. _"You want some more?"_ Jimin asked. _"We can get refills right?"_ Jungkook said. _"Really? Wow, this is awesome."_ Eun Ji said. _"Wait, I need refill too. Give me your glass."_ Jungkook held Eun Ji's glass and walked to the counter. He was wearing a beanie and a mask to cover his identity in case he appears in the camera. _"Eun Ji-ah, look at them."_ Jimin was pointing at RM and Eun Ha. _"Wow. They look so natural. Well, as expected from Eun Ha-unnie."_ Eun Ji said while observing the two actors. Jungkook went back to his seat the same time the plate Eun Ha's holding fell on the floor which surprised them; it's part of her acting where the manager scolds her for the broken plate. For the next scene, they moved at a different table to pretend that it's a different day. Eun Ji decided to seat at a different table while Jimin and Jungkook shared the same table. She was not wearing any mask, just a hoodie that covers her head while sipping coffee and reading a book from the café. The following scene was the scene Eun Ha got fired. There was a commotion at the café so the 3 extras paid attention as a command from the director. The part where Eun Ha ran away and RM followed her; they were too immersed in the scene. _"Wow, they're so good. I didn't know RM could act like this."_ Jimin said. _"They poured out a lot of emotion even during rehearsals. I saw them in action."_ Eun Ji said. After a while, the staff went in the café to buy coffee for everyone, the café scene was already done and they'll move on to the next scene after buying coffee. The 3 extras helped the staff carry the coffee and distribute them to everyone.

Next stop is Suga and Aoi's scene in an abandoned building. _"Okay, for this venue, we have to shoot a couple of clips. Stylists, please prepare the actors, we'll start with Suga and Aoi."_ The director said giving time for them to set up on the site. For this venue, Suga and Aoi will shoot inside the abandoned building, while Jungkook and Eun Ji will shoot at the street beside. They hired a different set of extras for this scene so the others waited at the holding area, just relaxing with their cup of coffee. _"Namjoon, how was the café scene? I heard you both did a great job."_ Jin asked RM. _"Uhh, man Eun Ha was so great. I was also in tears when I saw her crying. We were too immersed in the scene. I saw the result, it's so amazing. We only had few mistakes."_ RM said extremely satisfied with the result. _"The staff said we're ahead of schedule, thanks to you guys. You worked so hard. Congrats!"_ JHope said entering the conversation uninvited. Suga and Aoi had few mistakes too, causing them to finish early than planned. The director is greatly pleased with the result. Eun Ji and Jungkook had a running scene at an alley where Eun Ji and her gang were being chased by the police. She was grabbed by Jungkook and was supposed to put his palm on her face but he kept missing so they had to repeat it a couple of times. Jungkook was a bit frustrated but Eun Ji looked like she's having a good time.

They ate lunch at a restaurant before moving on to the next stop. It was also the same restaurant where Eun Ji and Jungkook's scene would take place. They finished lunch first before proceeding with the shoot. Eun Ji and her gang ruined some tables while someone was still eating, but in reality it was the staffs that played as extras. Everything went well with just a few takes. But in the chasing scene, Jungkook almost tripped, but he was fine until the end of the shoot. They were satisfied by the results.

Next stop is the school. It was weekend so there's no students around. The actors, Jin, Bella, V, Jhope, Honey, and Mali all changed to school uniforms. They had fun wearing a nostalgic costume so they took a few photos for remembrance. The extras were also there wearing uniforms. The extra who was supposed to be the girl Bella and her colleagues would bully, couldn't make it because of her cold so they had to improvise. The writer had a bright idea to mix it with Eun Ji's weakling part. They made her wear the uniform meant for the extra instead and a long-haired wig. They put a pale make up on her to make her look sick, a look that's very different from her thick make up for her badass look at the earlier scenes. Everyone was amused of her long hair. The girls even joked that they miss the long haired Eun Ji who appeared years ago, when they first formed the group. They took a lot of pictures of her to compare with her old photos. All the school scenes were already done, but they were still waiting for the sunset before shooting the rooftop scene. Eun Ji changed back to her badass look. All of them rested at the rooftop while waiting for the sunset. _"How are you feeling so far?"_ Jungkook asked Eun Ji who's spacing out at a corner. She yawned and said, _"It's tiring."_ Jungkook chuckled a bit. _"Well there's a lot going on, but the shoot have been quicker than we did in the pasts. You girls are doing great."_ Jungkook said. _"Thanks to your guidance too. This was indeed a great experience. It's very tiring but it was all worth it."_ Jungkook nodded to agree. _"Okay, it's time, everyone, on your places, the sunset is here."_ The actors moved on with the scene, they'll occupy half of the rooftop so some of the staff went downstairs to make space while some were left to watch like the remaining BTS members and the trainees. _"With everyone here, I feel more nervous than falling down the building."_ Eun Ji said which made Jungkook crack up. After the two calmed down, they proceed with the shoot; the two professionals nailed the scene with just one take. _"..and..CUT!"_ After cutting the scene BTS and the girls rushed to Jungkook and Eun Ji who froze at their last pose, still immersed with the emotions. _"Congratulations! You both did well!"_ The director shouted and they all shouted to celebrate. The girls were hugging Eun Ji. They sensed her exhaustion. _"Eun Ji, how are you? That was some intense emotion out there, but we're not done yet, you have another scene once it gets dark."_ The director said with his microphone. She laughed her exhaustion off, Jungkook patted her back and said, _"one more scene and you can rest. You did great!"_ He raised his hand for a high five which Eun Ji gave before collapsing back to her corner. Their manager gave her a cold coffee to boost her energy for the last scene.


	10. MV Shoot Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of shooting, their efforts and hard work deserves a celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******AUTHOR'S NOTE:*******
> 
> HELLO EVERYONE!!! I'm sincerely apologize for not updating last week huhu T_T I was sick. But I feel better now! LET'S GO! Bunch of updates coming your way!
> 
> Enjoy reading! Leave comments or suggestions for my future chapters/stories
> 
> Any ship request? LOL I'm accepting with open heart LOL just leave a comment or message me! Kamsahamnida!!!
> 
> *******BACK TO THE STORY*******

The last scene for the day takes place around the same neighborhood they are in. While waiting for the dark, Jimin and Jia shoot their scene at the school dance room. They were planning to shoot it at a different destination, but to make most of the time, they transferred the shoot at the same venue they are currently in . At the dance room, only Jia, Jimin and the camera men should be inside so the others waited at a different room. Some took a nap while waiting for the shoot to end. Jimin and Jia made a few mistakes but the shoot didn’t take so long. Jia was light-weight so Jimin had no problem carrying her outside the room.

After the dance room scene, they proceed to the last scene which is the graffiti making of Eun Ji and her gang, a similar scene from BTS’s Run MV; but this time its Eun Ji being chased by the police not V. She was saved by Jungkook again by pulling her at a dark corner where they hid until the police left. This is where the scene ends and as soon as the director said cut, Jungkook and Eun Ji collapsed on the ground. 

_“Thanks for your hard work everyone! Let’s call it a night. Now we’ll move out of town for the remaining shoot. Some staff went ahead of us to secure our lodging and our delicious dinner. Rest for the night everyone! Great job!”_ The director said while the staffs were packing up. Eun Ji and Jungkook changed to their usual clothes and rest with their co-members at the car. They decided to be in one vehicle, BTS on one van and the trainees at another van. They were all asleep during the travel. It wasn’t that long. Upon arrival at the inn, they had their family dinner and went to their designated rooms to rest. Their call time the next day is 7am so they’ve got plenty of time to rest. 

In the morning, they proceed to the first scene which takes place in a staff’s house. Her family even takes the role as extras. This is where Honey’s scene takes place. The staff’s father took the role of Honey’s father. He was surprisingly good as the shoot progress; the director praised him for a great job. Since they shoot inside the house, they used the outside part of the house for the next scene which is Aoi’s scene, she was seen leaving the house with her luggage and his father (another Big Hit staff) will chase after her but she’ll push him away. Suga lives next door and would witness the scene while he’s standing in front of his (a house nearby). He chased Aoi until the end of the street but Aoi won’t stop so he’ll end up accompanying her ride a train that leads to the city. At the train, he held Aoi’s hand and let her rest on his shoulder. Their scene at the abandoned building will be shown next. 

The last scene for this venue takes place at the hospital where Jimin brings Jia at the emergency room. But since the scene before this happened at night, they had to shoot inside the ER already to maintain the time difference in both scenes. They rented a room where Jia would lie down and Jimin would visit her and this is their last scene where Jia would realize she should’ve been more kind to herself so this wouldn’t have happened, and the symbolic scene, the hug. As soon as the Director said “cut” everyone celebrated for this marks their finale for the whole MV shoot. Everyone greeted each person that’s part of the production team. _“Since we’re done with the whole shoot earlier than the expected time, I think it’s right to give everyone a congratulatory prize..”_ Everyone was expectant for the Director’s announcement as soon as they got back at the inn. _“..we’ve got plenty of time before we go back to Seoul tomorrow, so everyone, go and live the best of your time here. Relax, do some shopping, or just explore the scenery. But be here before dinner, we’ll have a celebration. Congratulations everyone! Great job all of you!”_ They all shouted in excitement and rushed to their rooms to gather their things. Some group went out to go shopping while some others preferred staying at the inn and enjoy the provincial feels of the scenery. 

Eun Ji and Bella chose to stay at their room to rest some more. RM and Suga did the same too. Eun Ha, Aoi, Honey went shopping and came across Jimin, JHope, V, Jin and Jungkook who are also shopping. They decided to go as a group so they won’t get lost. Jia and Mali stayed close to the inn to have some photo shoot and have a great view on the beautiful scenery. Eun Ha would constantly message or call Eun Ji and Mali to ask what do they want them to buy. Eun Ji asked for an ice cream while Bella asked for a souvenir keychain. Eun Ha decided to buy all the girls keychain as remembrance of their very first MV shoot. Jin witnessed this and was very touched for the thoughtful leader. They all went back to the inn for lunch. They ate together and spent most of their time in their designated rooms. At 4pm they all went out again to enjoy the scenery together. Some of the trainees and BTS were at the garden taking pictures and playing around while Suga stayed at the balcony of the ground floor lobby like a grandpa watching over his grandchildren. Eun Ji also sat at the balcony trying to catch a great photo of the sunset. Suga noticed her and asked, _“Why won’t you join them? They seem so happy.”_ Eun Ji smiled and said, _“I’m trying to take a picture of this historical moment. And I’m also waiting for the sunset.”_ Suga was touched. _“Wow, yeah this looks like a vacation. Everyone’s having fun. I hope TXT and Hyun-sunbaenim could be with us too so the family can be complete.” “Let’s take a picture and show it to them.”_ Eun Ji walked towards Suga and they posed for a selca with everyone else playing in the background. They were caught by some of the staff so they suggested a group picture with all the staff.

They had a garden dinner with barbecues to celebrate the success of the shoot. The Director praised the trainees for a job well done in their first MV shoot. _“You girls did great. Keep up the good work. I’m looking forward to work with you on your own MVs soon.”_ They gave a round of applause. While eating, some of the staff set up a projector and a white cloth. _“Our editors worked double-time to complete this tonight. This is the fruit of your hard work everyone. I think it’s just right that everyone could see this first hand. We’ll still run some polishing at some of the clips but this is what it should look like.”_ The Director said as they played the first draft of the clips. They were in tears on each part. _“So what can you say?”_ Director asked. _“Our part was indeed emotional.”_ JHope said. _“V and Mali’s scene was awesome! Their acting is very good. It got me in tears.”_ Jimin said. _“I personally think Bella nailed her role for our scene. I had fun in the shoot with her too.”_ Jin said. _“Eun Ha’s acting skill is a great deal. I really thought she was crying for real so I cried too.”_ RM said. _“Thank you so much! We both did great.”_ Eun Ha responded. _“I love Eun Ji and Jungkook’s scene at the rooftop, it was so intense. It’s like something straight out of a KDrama.”_ V said. _“Thank you so much! I got really scared that time I guess that made the scene more natural.”_ Eun Ji said. _“Were you hurt? I think my grip was too tight at that time so you won’t fall.”_ Jungkook asked Eun Ji. _“No, I’m fine. Thank you so much!”_ Eun Ji responded. _“I think Suga-sunbaenim did great in all our scenes. His facial expressions were great.”_ Aoi said. _“Uh my heart. Thank you so much! You did great too.”_ Suga said. _“Jimin-sunbaenim, was I heavy?”_ Jia asked. _“Yes, please have some diet.”_ Jimin’s response made Jia frown. _“No, I’m just kidding. You were so light I thought I was carrying a child.”_ They all laughed. _“When will this be released to the public?”_ Jin asked. _“Our target is on next weekend. Oh that reminds me of something. Before we all go to bed, let’s have a short video of you boys inviting fans to tune in to your 3 month training with Bangtan video series on YT. I’ll have the staff prepare a short script. We’ll have it uploaded tonight.”_ The Director said.

 _“2, 3, Bang! Tan! Hello everyone! We are BTS! We are inviting you all to watch out for our new Youtube video series with the title “3-month Training with Bangtan.”_ The boys said in the video. _“Catch a glimpse of us being a mentor for 3 months for our trainees.”_ V said. _“Be inspired with our success stories and helpful tips as idols.”_ Jin said. _“And look forward for our new set of trainees who will HOPEfully debut as a new girl group very very soon!”_ JHope said enthusiastically. _“Thank you everyone! ARMY borahae!”_ They greeted as the video ended. The video was uploaded at 12mn and as expected it gained attention from ARMYs because of the ‘GIRL GROUP’ part. All are looking forward to it. Some even made predictions such us they might be a 9-member group like Twice, or they would have exquisite visuals like TXT, or they would be as talented like BTS specially having BTS as their mentors. Some even look forward to Jungkook’s reaction to being around these girls most of the time as this maknae is known to be awkward around girls.


	11. Are You Scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the official start of the girl's training with BTS as their mentors. How will they handle their mixed emotions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******AUTHOR'S NOTE*******
> 
> **HELLO EVERYONE! CatPaw here! I'm terribly sorry for not being to update for long huhu my schedule has been a mess since I got sick. I'm trying my best to get back on track. Please bear with me. I'll be sure to update consistently from now on. I promise!**
> 
> **If you have any suggestions to make my stories more interesting, or any requests like ships, don't hesitate to send me a message or leave a comment here! I'll respond I swear!**
> 
> **Please subscribe and let your friends know this kind of story exists, and I exist LOL**
> 
> **SARANGHAEYO!!!**
> 
> *******END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE*******

Today is Monday, and in spite just finishing the MV shoot, they proceed with the 3 month training with BTS. They were scheduled to meet at the practice room the girls always use. The girls arrived while the staffs were still setting up the cameras and lights. They've got no idea as to what will they do and how their training would go. They anxiously waited for their mentors to come. Honey and Jia tried to lift up the mood by leading the stretching. _"They might make us dance or something so we have to prepare."_ Honey said. Eun Ha agreed too so they had vocalizations after. They were just chatting with the other staff when the boys came greeting everyone "Good Morning!" enthusiastically.

JHope was in his usual self, spreading his rays of sunshine on everyone around him while there's Suga complaining for the noise. _"Yah! So loud!"_ Suga said covering his ears. The girls stood up to greet them. They bowed to each member. _"Yah, don't need to be formal."_ V said as he high-fived the girls, the boys bowed in return though. RM spoke as soon as they stood in front of the trainees. _"I know were all tired from the MV shoot last week, so let's give everyone a, "Great job!"._ They roam around to pat each other's back and say "Great job!" They all sat down on the cold floor right after. _"We honestly want to thank you girls for helping us make the MV a success. We've seen some clips and even behind the scenes, we've witnessed how talented you girls are, thank you so much!"_ They all cheered for the girls. _"But today, we'll start our training journey, officially. Honestly, we don't know what we'll be teaching you girls. From what we've seen, you don't need us. I wonder why the producers thought of this."_ RM joked while looking around searching for their producers. _"But honestly, we see great potential in you. We'd like to help you as much as we can. But before that, I just want to know. How do you feel right now?"_ RM threw out a question to the girls. Leader Eun Ha immediately spoke to build the momentum. _"It still feels like a dream, seeing our Seniors in front of us right now, and having you train us makes it more surreal."_ Eun Ha said. _"Wow! That's good. That's good."_ Suga said while clapping his hand. _"Who else?"_ RM asked. V pointed Mali, _"Mali?"_ which surprised her who is mildly spacing out. She giggled and said, _"I'm still starstrucked to see BTS up close like this. Back in the MV shoot it was just me and V-sunbaenim and he was very friendly so I was not so shy, but having you all here altogether makes me feel shy all of a sudden."_ They all laughed and the boys even joked that it's okay, as they move away. _"We'll just stand one by one in front of you so you won't be overwhelmed."_ JHope said while they're all laughing.

They went back to their seats when they all calmed down. _"We couldn't get to talk more during the busy shoot so it's now our chance to share our thoughts."_ Jin said, motivating the girls to speak up. _"I wasn't really an experienced actor, but it felt very professional working with you, BTS. Thank you so much for the opportunity."_ Aoi said and they all "aww" _"We had fun working with you girls. Really really great!"_ V said. _"I think they still struggle on how to address us, am I right? I think that's why they feel shy speaking up."_ Jimin said. The girls nodded their heads. _"Didn't we agree to call us Oppa during the getting-to-know dinner?"_ Jungkook said and they all remembered. _"Yes! Yes, you can call us Oppa if you want, its fine with us, or you can call us Sunbaenim too, whatever makes you feel comfortable."_ RM said. _"Jimin-oppa, was I heavy?"_ Jia suddenly asked which caught Jimin off-guard. _"Eh?"_ Jimin said totally confused. _"Back at the hospital scene, was I heavy?"_ She continued. _"Ahhhhh! No! No! I actually felt like I was carrying a baby back then."_ Jimin said, and Jia pouted as the girls laughed. It was a compliment but Jia thought he was making fun of her. _"AH! Eun Ji! The rooftop scene, were you scared?"_ Jin asked. _"Me?"_ Eun Ji said then looked at Jungkook and laughed. _"I was. I was really scared that time I thought Jungkook-oppa would lose his grip but I was safe, so I'm not scared anymore."_ Eun Ji said. _"Did I scare you?"_ Jungkook asked. _"Uh no, no!"_ Eun Ji said but Jimin intervened and said, _"She was scared of your muscles! She thought you'll crush her."_ And they all laugh while mimicking the working-out-maknae. _"Were you scared?"_ Jhope asked again. _"That time? Just a bit."_ Eun Ji answered. _"How 'bout now?"_ Suga asked. _"Are you scared now?"_ He continued. Eun Ji smiled and said, _"Yes. Just a little."_ She raised her left hand, acting out "little". The boys "aww" again. _"See? Hyungs scaring them for these questions."_ Jungkook said as they laughed again. _"YAH! Don't be scared of us. Just think like we're your older brothers and not the celebrity BTS. I mean we are all family here."_ V said to calm the girls. _"But aren't you guys here as our teachers?"_ Mali asked. _"OOOOHHH!!"_ The boys said. _"So you're all terrified of us being your teachers right?"_ Suga said. The girls nodded in sync. _"No, no, please don't! haha! We won't be harsh on you. Let's keep everything friendly."_ RM said and all the boys agreed. _"HAHA! We're here to help not to torture you!"_ Jin added.

_"Okay! To ease the tension, let's move to our first activity! How long have you've been training, and how did you come to Big Hit?"_ JHope asked. The girls answered in order of their seats.

Eun Ha started the sequence, _"We've trained together for almost 2 years now. But individually, I've been training under a small company since I was 16 but before that, I've been attending vocal lessons since I was 10 and at 12 I had violin lessons that lasted 10 months. Mom even enrolled me into acting classes. And eventually I graduated at an arts school. She also sent one of my videos as an audition sample and from there the staff sent me an email inviting me to drop by the company to have final auditions, and here I am HAHA!"_ They all laugh at her story. _"Without you knowing?"_ Jin asked. _"Yes, she just told me when I got the email."_ They laugh again.

Eun Ji was next. _"I've been playing instruments since I was a kid; I learned them at home by watching online videos. I have lots of cover videos on my Youtube account so one day I was shocked that a woman called me saying she's a Big Hit staff and the company want to invite me to drop by the company, she said they want to work with me and that they've watched my videos online. My parents were more excited than I am so they drove me there, and there I met Eun Ha-unnie."_ Eun Ha nodded to acknowledge Eun Ji's story.

Jia cleared her throat before speaking, _"I've been looking forward to become a Big Hit trainee ever since I've seen BTS debut. I was 11y/o back then. I attended dance classes so I could audition at your company when I grow older. I was really inspired by you BTS-sunbaenim. But through the years they weren't accepting female trainees so I attended dance and vocal classes to improve myself until I saw the announcement I've been waiting for and I gave all I've got in the audition. All my hard work in the past years was all worth it."_ She wiped some of her tears while looking back to her experiences. The girls beside her comforted her while the boys were thanking her for looking up to them.

Honey was smiling the whole time while waiting for her chance to speak. _"Since I was a kid I would dance at school, my Dad thought me to. He also hired a voice teacher to teach me but it only lasted a year, since then I practiced alone. But I didn't stop there. I auditioned as a backup dancer way back 2013, when you guys were preparing to debut. Since then they kept close contact to me and included me in some dance workshops but just last 2018 I was able to sign a contract as a trainee."_

Bella was next. _"Back when I was still a fat kid, I would sing in the school choir but because of bullies I stopped. I was born to sing, I guess I got it from my Mother, HAHA! I tried to train myself by singing to Beyonce songs, Mariah Carey, Ailee, IU, and many more. When we moved here in Korea, many people pushed me to audition as an idol but I just shrugged it off. At age 18, I started to accept modeling gigs to earn my own money. After one cat walk gig, a woman approached me and handed me her calling card with a Big Hit logo. She seems legit so I listened to her, she asked if I know how to sing or dance, I said I can sing, she said she can help me improve my skill and be an idol, so she invited me to visit the company, I thought it was just a meeting or something but I was surprised to see that it was an audition. I wasn't prepared so I just sang an acapella song. The whole time I was there I was nervous and anxious because of the stares of the people. It was very different from my modeling gigs because there were a lot of prettier people, I don't get too much attention but at the audition room, I was the tallest and they were whispering to each other as if I can't understand Korean. HAHA! Some even say they want to withdraw because they've got no chance against me. If only they'd know I was the one who wanted to leave that place from the very start."_ They all laugh at her story. _"They were all intimidated by my presence. But one girl approached me and spoke to me in English, she said she knows I can speak Korean but she just did that so others might not understand us. It was Eun Ji, all throughout the audition day we talked to each other and I was really relieved. She said I was really pretty and that she's used to foreigners since her cousins were mostly Canadians. I also met Eun Ha there and we become really close since then."_ They were all touched with her story.


	12. SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's important to know an artist's strengths and weaknesses. This for their own improvement. The mentors also have to know those details to help their students more. But sometimes as a person, we look down on ourselves because we think we might not be enough. The same goes to the trainees who are now building their skills and even their confidence which plays a huge role in this industry.

Aoi was next. _“Back in Japan, we have this dance club in school. I’ve always loved hip hop so I would dance and sing to every song we used in our performances. But when I was in middle school, I got addicted to rapping the songs instead of just dancing to them. My group mates would convince me to audition to agencies to be an idol since they thought I got the whole package. I moved to Korea after graduating to audition for companies. My parents supported me but there were still people who would say that I don’t fit the Korean beauty standards, some say that talent isn’t enough. Because of that I trained harder. I look up Korean beauty routines online hoping I could look more Korean. I tried changing my fashion. I also joined workshops to enhance my skills. Until in one workshop I attended, a Big Hit staff approached me and offered me to be a trainee. My life changed after that. It felt like all my work and sacrifices were worth it.”_

Mali shared her part-time job story again. _“I enrolled in an arts school when we first moved here but I wanted to help my parents with my fee so as I’ve said before I made a decision to get a part-time job. I worked at a restaurant, I sang there at night and especially during special events. I wanted to earn money, enough to support our family and have Dad quit his job. Then in one event, I was called off stage by the restaurant owner, only to meet a Big Hit staff. I was also there at the audition. I think there were over 50 girls there. We girls were very lucky to be picked over a lot of people so we’ll make the most of what we’ve got.”_ They all applauded Mali’s words.

 _“Now that we’ve known where you girls came from, and for how long have you trained, we’d like to know your strengths and weaknesses so we’d know what we expect from you and what else do we need to improve.”_ RM said. _“If you think you have a lot of strength or weakness, just choose 1 you think is the most. Don’t need to explain. We’ll somehow get to that. Okay? Let’s start, Eun Ha?”_ Suga said. Eun Ha was ready to answer when RM spoke again. _“You can say, I’m good at this and bad at this. Or just say my strength is this and my weakness is.. Whatever you find comfortable for you. Like me, I think I’m best at rapping, but I’m bad at dancing. Just like that.”_ They nodded to answer. 

Eun Ha proceeded. _“My strength would be vocals, and my weakness would be dance.”_ RM nodded while taking down notes. _“I’m good at playing instrument, I’m bad at dancing.”_ Eun Ji said. _“Jia is good at dancing, but bad at singing.” “Oh you and Eun Ha are the exact opposite.”_ V said. Jia and Eun Ha looked at each other and smiled. _“I’m a good dancer, but I think I should work on my singing more.”_ Honey said. _“My strength is visuals or expressions; I should work more on dancing.”_ Bella said. _“I’m good at rapping, but I think I’m bad at facial expression or emotions, stuff like that.”_ Aoi said. _“I’m good at dancing, but I think I should focus more on projecting on camera.”_ Mali said. They waited until RM finished writing down some notes.

BTS stood up as well as the girls. _“I’ve listed down your strengths and weaknesses that we’ll tackle on the days coming. But we wanted to see, from others’ perspective, what seems to lack and what you’re really good at. Can we do that?”_ RM asked. _“Yes.”_ The girls said firmly. _“So now, were going to ask you to perform your audition pieces one more time. Or if you have other piece that will showcase your strength, you can use that too, okay?”_ Jimin said and they all nodded. Some did body stretches and vocalizations while BTS moved to the other side of the room with the mirror in their backs. _“Since Eun Ha was always the first one let’s have it the other way around.”_ Jin said and that shocked the girls. _“So Mali, are you ready?”_ Jin asked. The girls were cheering for her as they move aside and leaving Mali at the center. 

Mali prepared for her sing and dance audition piece, SOLO by Jennie. As soon as the music played, Mali put on her fierce aura on. She danced and sang like a pro for the whole 1 min of her performance. This had the boys’ jaw dropped in awe. They were brought to senses with the applause from the girls. _“Wow! Mali! Well that didn’t look amateur to me.”_ JHope said. _“You said your weakness is projecting on camera. We might not have seen you on cam, but your expression looks perfect.”_ RM reviewed his notes. _“That was a great performance Mali. Thank you!”_ V said. Mali went to sit with her sisters as Aoi stood up to perform next. 

She prepared Hello B*tches by CL. The boys were shook just by the intro. And at the chorus the whole practice room went wild as everyone danced with Aoi. _“WOW! You girls are giving us a heart attack!”_ JHope said. _“This keeps getting better and better.”_ Jin said as they go back to their seats. _“Aoi! My, my, my.”_ RM said as he reviews his notes again. _“You said you’re bad at showing emotions, well this song gives off an IDGAF attitude, and Aoi, I’m telling you, you killed it.”_ RM said as the girls applauded. _“You know I have a feeling that all the weaknesses you said earlier, I think you’re already good at it, you just have to see it, right?”_ Jimin said and the boys agreed. 

Next is Bella. She came prepared with a song performance. All were anticipating what she’s gonna do so as soon as she starts singing, their jaws dropped again. She sang Stonecold by Demi Lovato. For the whole performance, all was silent and only Bella’s voice resonates in the whole room. After her song ended, they gave her a standing ovation. _“Bella you said you should work more on your dancing.”_ Bella nodded. _“But obviously we couldn’t see that in your performance, but all we know is that, your voice is incredibly great. We look forward to hear more from you in the future. Thank you!”_ RM said.

Honey stood up at the center to prepare for her dance performance. She danced to Yonce by Beyonce. She certainly got the dance team’s attention with her sleek moves. They would say “ooh!” on every sleek move she make. She finished with a sexy pose. _“Wah! Is that your choreography?”_ JHope asked her. _“Yes.”_ Honey answered while catching her breath. _“Wow that’s a great choreography!”_ JHope jumped to give her a high five. _“Hanyeh!”_ RM screamed. _“I honestly want to see her dance to a male song.”_ Jungkook whispered to Jimin but RM heard them. _“Oh, Kookie here wants to see you dance to a boy group.”_ RM said aloud, the maknae tried to stop him but he failed. _“Oh, okay. I know Fire.”_ Honey said. As she dance when the music played. The boys were cheering her as she danced to the chorus. They seem to have lots of fun. _“Hanyeh! You dance great! We’ve seen you dance long before; we hope we could see you dance more in the future. Thank you!”_ RM said.

Jia is next to perform. She danced to Snapping by Chungha, showing both her cool and sexy side with the choreography. _“Wow, I think I’m seeing now who their dance team is.”_ Suga said after Jia’s performance. The boys all agreed. _“Jia, do you rap?”_ Suga asked. She just nodded. After catching her breath she started rapping Chicken Noddle Soup by Becky G featuring JHope without music. JHope stood up and sang with her and eventually everyone stood up to dance together. 

As soon as they all settled to their seats, Eun Ji stood up at the center to perform. _“I originally sang this with accompaniment before but we don’t have piano here so I’ll do an acapella.”_ She said and they all kept quiet waiting for her to sing. She sang When the Party’s Over by Billie Eilish. Their jaws dropped again with her wide range vocals. They’ve been having goosebumps throughout her performance. When she stopped, all was speechless. _“I’m sorry. HAHA!”_ RM said then they all laughed too. _“This just got us so speechless..and emotional at the same time.”_ RM said. _“You sang it very well from low to high; I think that’s a great strength. But not just that, your expressions were one with the song, as if you wrote it. That’s great! I love it.”_ Suga said while clapping his hands. _“I almost cried to be honest.”_ V said. _“You said your weakness is dance; let’s see about that in the future, shall we? But great performance Eun Ji., thank you!”_ RM said.

 _“Last but not the least!”_ Jin said as Eun Ha walked to the center. She just smiled and began singing. As soon as the music started, the boys looked at Jungkook playfully and danced while teasing him. The song she performed is Good Day by IU, and everyone knows IU is their maknae’s ideal girl. All were swaying with her as she sings. But they were looking forward to the signature part of the song, with is IU’s high notes at the end. Her voice echoes through the whole room even without a mic. She hit all the notes correctly which left everyone jaw-dropped again. They gave her a standing ovation. _“I guess that’s that. I have nothing else to say.”_ RM said.

 _“You girls have so much potential, and we’d gladly help you discover and take care of them. I guess we have a vocal trio, Eun Ha, Eun Ji and Bella. Rap duo, Aoi and Jia. And a dance unit, Mali, Honey, and Jia. Am I right? That’s my observation so far. Let’s see for the following days what else you girls got. Just don’t be afraid to show us your skills. As we’ve said before, we’re here to help you.”_ RM said.

 _“Thank you so much BTS-sunbaenim!”_ The girls bowed to their senior as they end their first meeting.


End file.
